


Lightning

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hint of Leo/Niles/Odin OT3, M/M, Mild suggestive scene, One Shot, mild nudity, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Fill "Just me and you".Leo doesn't need to use lightning magic when he has his own lightning god at his side.





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my 50th story!
> 
> This is a prompt fill from Tumblr from an anon. It took me a while to pick what I was going to write. I tossed many ideas around from many fandoms before settling on FE Fates. I had fun writing this, as once I had the idea the story came out very naturally.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one! Feel free to leave a kudos and or comment. And, if you wish to visit me on my tumblr it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

It was spring in Nohr and that meant rainy season. Every day, from morning to night the sky would become thickened with grey, heavy clouds. The air would thicken, like corn starch added to sauces, and soon the sky would rumble. Then the rain would fall, sometimes in soft pitter patters against the panes of glass, sometimes it would be sheets and sheets of consistent downpour. Nothing would get done outside when it was a downpour. Archery galleries were empty, the fields for horseback riding bare, and the arena for sparring dead.

 Leo liked rainy days. He liked the smell and sound of rain and he liked how green everything looked afterwards. He liked playing in the rain when it wasn’t falling too heavily. Sometimes he would manage to grab Xander and Camilla and then they, along with Elise, would go outside and splash around. The maids and butlers wouldn’t scold them, though Leo knew the Head Maid disliked the puddles they left in the kitchen as the rest scurried around with fluffy towels to hand over.

He also liked rainy days because it gave him reason to be in the library all day. Leo liked their library, with the plush cushions, the smooth tables, the smell of ink and parchment, and the fire place. Sometimes, if he was careful, he’d convince a maid or butler to bring him some tea. That way he could sip something warm as he studied. Occasionally Xander or Camilla would join him (not Elise on her own yet, she was too young to be left in his care alone) and they’d have a mountain of pillows and laughs as they read by the fireplace.

No, what Leo disliked was thunderstorms.

The moment he heard a clap of thunder or saw lightning dance in the sky, he’d scurry away from wherever he was and curl somewhere safe, like in his bed, or under some heavy blankets. It irked him that he was afraid, as the fear felt childish, but there was no stopping it. The sound, the threat it posed… it all overwhelmed him, made him unable to move.

Leo wished he could control the lightning and be the cause of the thunder. He knew it was possible, with the right tome and the right training, but he had also seen novice mages who used lightning tomes regularly. Their finger tips usually had some light webbing, raised white scars that resembled the jagged lines of lightning. They looked painful.

Not that Leo was afraid of pain. He had sparred with Xander, under the watchful and experienced eye of Gunter. He had been knocked down multiple times, received bruises and cuts from training. He had experienced the pain of a dislocation or of a twisted joint. He had also once broken his arm after falling out of a tree.

No, Leo wasn’t afraid of pain. Pain didn’t stop him from wanting to learn how to control lightning. It was just, when he saw the scars from the magic, when he saw it etched into their skin, it made his stomach twist. For was that really control? Was letting the magic harm the caster in return a true mastery of magic?

And lack of control was something Leo did not like experiencing. If he was to master any element, he’d never let it hurt him in return.

~

“Odin…” Leo stretched the last syllable of his name out with stuttering breath.

Odin looked up, his lips wet and eyes gleaming. Something translucent clung to the corner of his mouth and Leo couldn’t help but think how lewd and inappropriate it was. A high blush filled his cheeks as Odin’s tongue darted out, licking the stray liquid away with a wide smile.

“Was my performance not satisfactory?” Odin asked.

Performance? That was how he worded it. Leo swallowed thickly and reached up, touching Odin’s hair. The strands were short and thick and bristly. “I never said that.”

Odin beamed, his radiance filling the bedroom, nearly blinding Leo. In fact, if Niles were present he’d say Odin was attempting to ruin his only working eye. But Niles was on guard duty and wouldn’t return until past midnight. It was just Leo and Odin.

“Then, shall I continue?” Odin asked.

Leo tightened his grip in Odin’s hair, but nodded. Odin immediately flashed down, bending so he could kiss Leo’s neck, his teeth nipping and biting as he went. Leo moaned lightly and squirmed, feeling Odin press down on him. It felt good, so good. Odin was always fast, nimble. It was completely unlike Niles who would press slowly and achingly, teasing until the mind couldn’t take it. Odin however, moved with a speed of a dying man, as though any moment wasted was inexcusable. Glancing up at Odin, Leo stared at him, taking in his features.

Odin had smooth skin, though some nips and scars on his hands and a bit up his arms. His arms were also built, more akin to a swordsman than a mage. It matched the callouses on his hands. On more than one occasion, Leo imagined Odin using a sword, hacking enemies down on the battle field, one swoop at a time. His cheeks burned and he felt himself let out a gasp.

“Care to share your thoughts with me?” Odin asked as his hands trailed warmly up and down Leo’s sides, curling and tracing the crevices and juts.

Leo tried to answer, but his gaze caught Odin’s eyes.

There was something about eyes, about how people could talk and chat with someone for hours, but never look that person directly in their eyes. Eye colour often escaped people’s minds. Leo liked to think he was observant enough, that he knew what colour his retainer’s eyes were. Niles had a deep blue, but Odin was supposed to have brown.

Right?

Leo lifted his arm and trailed his fingers so he was touching the corner of Odin’s eyes. They sparkled and leapt, like lightning was dancing inside of them. Leo felt his stomach tighten.

Odin didn’t have scars from his lightning tomes on his hands. Instead he had a sword wielder’s hands, the scars to prove it. Leo had never asked (but had had so badly wanted to ask, to confirm, to know why Odin was using magic and not a sword) because Odin was an effective mage. Odin always made up ridiculous names for his attacks and his attacks flashy, but they were powerful, surging the heavens, drawing lightning down upon their foes.

Once, a long time ago, Leo had read a myth about a lightning god, how their form always shifted, how no one could pin exactly who they were. Their power devastated the land, how when they wielded lightning it would ripple through the skies in knotted webs like a crooked tree’s branches. Leo knew myths were just that, myths, but when he saw Odin in battle, laughing and summoning lightning, Leo knew that perhaps he had found his lightning god.

A lightning god that belonged to him. That was loyal to him. That would never hurt him.

Leo immediately shifted and changed their positions, pinning Odin flat on the bed, straddling his chest. Odin’s eyes widened, but he didn’t make an attempt to escape. Instead his hands went to Leo’s bare thighs, tracing and curling along the sensitive skin.

“My lord?”

“You know,” Leo felt breathless, “When I was a child I was afraid of lightning and thunder.”

“Were you?” Odin’s eyes widened, “But you are the most ferocious mage I know. Your spells shake the earth and draw the darkest of vines and thorns to ensnare our enemies in a thicket of bristle and…”

Leo pressed a hand over Odin’s mouth gently, “True I felt overwhelmed by the sounds and the sight, but I wasn’t afraid it would strike me down or hurt me. I wanted to control it, but not in the average way some mages do. Average mages get hurt when they use magic, not able to control and let it recoil off them.”

At this Odin’s voice still somehow got out despite Leo muffling it with his hand, “But you don’t use…”

“You’re right.” Leo removed his hand from Odin’s mouth. “I use Brynhildr now, but that’s not the reason why I don’t use lightning tomes.” Leo leaned forward so he was pressed flush against Odin, “It’s because I have you, my reliable lightning mage and I know you’ll never hurt me.”

Odin wiggled his arms out from his sides and gently cupped Leo’s face, “Never Leo.”

He then leaned up and kissed Leo, hotly, deeply, and lovingly. Leo kissed back and basked in the small crystalized moment of just him and his lightning god.

**Author's Note:**

> Magic Scars: My head canon that inexperienced mages get scars based on what kind of magic they use (so, for this story's case it's for lightning).
> 
> Myth: I made it up. If it resembles some other myth that's a coincidence.


End file.
